


Road Trip

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is trying to study but Jared wants to go to Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _a drive into the sun_. Kind of a stretch, but I think it's okay.

“Road trip!” Jared vaulted over the back of the couch in the living room and landed with a bounce. Jensen flipped his pencil around his thumb again and ignored him. “Jensen! _Disneyland_!”

“Not if I fail this test, dumbass.” Jensen kept reading his bio textbook, absently flipping his pencil around his thumb again.

“You never fail your bio tests,” Jared said. He lay back on the couch, arms folded behind his head and legs crossed as he stretched his long, lanky body over the couch. 

Jensen looked up from his book. “Because I always study,” he said mildly.

Jared rolled his eyes. “Well, you need a break. Take a breather, Jen, study later.”

“My test is first thing in the morning, I don’t have time for a breather.”

“And then we leave for Disneyland!” Jared sat up and bounced on the couch.

“God, you’d think you were five,” Jensen said, closing his book with a sigh. Jared in this mood was impossible to ignore – he wouldn’t let you.

“C’mon, Jen, how are you not excited?” Jared asked. “You aren’t even packed yet!”

Jensen stood. “If I go pack now, will you leave me alone to study after?”

“Fine.” Jared was almost pouting now. Jensen was clearly ruining his good mood, but he couldn’t change the fact that he had a hard test in the morning and had to study.

“I can’t believe we’re going to Disneyland for spring break, you giant freak. Why aren’t we going to the beach?”

“Because we went to the beach last year,” Jared said reasonably, good mood already restored as he followed Jensen down the hall to their bedroom.

Everyone else was going to the beach again this year, too, but Jared had insisted that the two of them drive to California so they could go to Disneyland. Jensen sighed and pulled his duffle bag out of the closet. 

It didn’t take him long to throw his clothes into the bag, and he set it to the side of the bed, ready for him to throw his toiletries in it in the morning before they left. When he straightened up, Jared tackled him to the bed, rolling with him so Jensen was pressed into the mattress under Jared’s weight. 

He rubbed his nose against Jensen’s. “That wasn’t a breather, that was a ten minute clothes transfer.”

“What does that even mean? Get up, I need to get back to studying.” Jensen tried to dislodge Jared with absolutely no success.

“It means you transferred your clothes from your closet to your bag.”

“Isn’t that what packing is?” Jensen asked, unable to stop himself from trying to wiggle out from under Jared again. 

Jared let his weight settle fully onto Jensen. “It wasn’t relaxing. It wasn’t a breather. You’re still stressed about your test.”

“Of course I am, it’s a third of my grade! Get off me, I can’t breathe.”

“I’ll give you mouth to mouth,” Jared said with a grin. Jensen had just enough time to roll his eyes before Jared’s mouth was on his, tongue immediately sliding inside to taste and explore. Jensen couldn’t help himself; he kissed Jared back, tongue stroking Jared’s, running the tip over his teeth. 

Jared groaned softly and rolled his hips, rubbing his hardening dick against Jensen’s. Jensen pushed his hands into Jared’s jeans and under his boxer briefs as far as he could, squeezing Jared’s ass, coaxing him into another roll of his hips.

As always with Jared, Jensen was quickly lost in his body, in the rush of feeling that swamped his common sense. He spread his legs wide so Jared could settle between them. “C’mon, Jared,” he tried weakly, “my test.”

“Shh.” Jared bit at Jensen’s lower lip, then his chin, then along his jaw. His tongue slid over the jut of Jensen’s jaw and over to suck at his earlobe. “Your test will still be there after we fuck.”

Jared did have a point. Jensen rolled his hips up to press his dick hard against Jared’s. Jared groaned again and rolled off of Jensen. “Shirt. Off,” he said, and tugged his own over his head, throwing it to the floor. His hands were already busy at Jensen’s fly by the time Jensen had thrown his own shirt on the floor. Jensen flopped back down and let Jared finish opening his jeans and pull them off his hips, taking Jensen’s boxer briefs with them. As soon as Jensen’s dick popped free, Jared took it in his mouth, swallowing him down, nose brushing Jensen’s stomach. 

Jensen couldn’t help it; his hips jerked up and Jared choked, eyes watering as he pulled off. He braced an arm over Jensen’s hips before taking him in again, starting an immediate, too slow rhythm of up and down, occasionally flipping his tongue over the head of Jensen’s dick. It drove Jensen crazy, and Jared knew it, took advantage of it, until Jensen was riding the edge and gasping in every breath.

Right before Jensen came, Jared pulled free, frantically tugging his jeans and underwear off so he could climb back on Jensen nude. He kissed Jensen, hard, teeth clashing, Jared thrusting his tongue in again and again. Jensen pushed and Jared rolled them to the side so Jensen could grab their dicks, stroking them together with only precome and Jared’s spit for slick. It wasn’t quite enough, and it felt so fucking good. 

“You gonna fuck me?” Jared growled. “Lick me open, shove your fingers into me to get me ready for your dick?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jensen hissed back. He rearranged them, shoving Jared onto his stomach. He trailed biting kisses down Jared’s spine to his ass, bit into each cheek before pushing them apart to expose Jared’s hole. Jensen bent and rubbed the flat of his tongue over it a few times, then started lapping at the rim, pushing inside Jared, curling his tongue to tug and taste and prepare. When Jared was sloppy wet and slightly loose, Jensen reached up and pushed two fingers into Jared’s mouth. “Get ‘em wet,” he rasped.

Jared sucked and lapped until Jensen pulled them free and shoved them into Jared’s ass. Jared arched his back, hips pushing up into the rough thrust of Jensen’s fingers. He pushed in and twisted, searching out Jared’s prostate, rubbing when he found it. He got Jared in a sweaty, writhing mess before he pulled free and reached for the lube and a condom. He used the lube, adding a third finger. A few more thrusts and Jensen traded fingers for thumbs, pushing them both in, tugging his thumbs apart until Jared’s rim was thin and Jensen could see the flushed flesh inside. Jensen pushed his tongue in between his thumbs to taste one more time.

Finally, he sat back on his heels to roll the condom over his dick. Swiping some lube over the condom, Jensen pulled at Jared’s hips until they tilted up. He grabbed himself and guided his dick to Jared’s hole, pushing in relentlessly. 

Jared cried out as Jensen worked himself in, rolling his hips in short, hard thrusts, until Jensen bottomed out and froze. He held still while Jared squirmed under him, squeezed around him, teasing Jared until he couldn’t stand it himself and began to move. 

He stayed slow for as long as he could, easy circles and thrusts, tormenting them both before starting to fuck in faster, harder. “C’mon,” he said, “c’mon, Jared, god, so good.”

“Oh, yeah, Jensen, fuck me, fuck me harder, I need – oh god oh _fuck_.”

Jensen pulled free and tugged Jared’s shoulders until they were both up on their knees, then he held his dick again guiding Jared down as he pulled his cheeks apart and pushed himself down onto Jensen. Once he was fully seated, Jensen spread his knees, taking Jared’s legs with his until Jared was sprawled over him, head lolling back on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen fucked up into Jared with hard, fast, desperate thrusts, pushing in again and again until he was back on the edge of pleasure. He reached around and grabbed Jared’s dick, stroking in a counter rhythm. It was only three or four thrusts and Jared was screaming out his climax, spilling over his stomach and Jensen’s fist. The hard clench of Jared’s ass on his dick sent Jensen tumbling after. 

They fell over onto their sides, panting, shaking with the aftershocks. Jensen rested his forehead on Jared’s back until his breathing settled, then he pulled free and tossed the condom. Jared sighed in contentment. “Now _that’s_ a breather.”

Jensen snorted. “And now I need a shower. You get to change the sheets.”

It wasn’t too much longer before Jensen was back in the living room, bio textbook open in his lap and pencil flipping absently around his thumb. He didn’t hear Jared come in; the slide of Jared’s arms around his shoulders from behind startled him. “No more breathers, Jared,” he said firmly.

“Admit it. You’re a lot more relaxed now.”

“Okay, yes. I’m a lot more relaxed. I’ll be even more relaxed once the test is over.” Jensen patted Jared’s arm. “Let go and let me study.”

“And after you take your test,” Jared said brightly, leaving his arms where they were, “we will get in your truck and drive off into the sun to Disneyland!”

“Off into the sunset,” Jensen absently corrected. “You really are five, aren’t you?”

“Disneyland!” Jared said. “How can you not love Disneyland?”

Jensen took Jared’s hand and kissed his fingers. “I will with you,” he promised.


End file.
